micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Souranply
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Micronations page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 10:01, November 28, 2009 heey I would ike to make diplomatic relations Solvoian Relations Greetings, I notice that the Confederacy and the Federation have a mutual ally, Wyvren. If you would like to enter a formal alliance or just a mutual recognition, please feel free. ~Michael Flaherty, Ambassador, Solvo Federation We would be honored to start an alliance with the federation.Souranply 08:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Austenasian Civil War You say that the Zonian Union Military have been committed to the rebel cause. Is this a declaration of war upon the Empire of Austenasia? Saying that I have declared war against the whole empire is not true for the rebels are as part as the Empire as anyone.Souranply 17:34, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps I should have been more specific. Are you declaring war against the legitimate government of HIM Emperor Esmond III and HIH Crown Prince Jonathan? Austenasia 17:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I am declaring war against the "Legitamate" Government.Souranply 18:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Flaradonia Unfortunately, it seems increasingly possible that we will soon have a war with the Grand Empire on our hands. Does our alliance mean we have your support in the advent that we are attacked? We assure you, we will not be the attackers. Of course, the Flaradonians are on your side in Austenasia... Our views are neutral, we declared for Esmond non-violently because it seemed that it was just escalating. We really think the war is rather pointless. We're going back to neutral status, once the Flaradonians are too. -Can you explain this in more detail please.Souranply 15:04, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Aegis Alliance Dear Zonian Confederacy, I Senator Bradley of Dullahan, Minister of Foreign Affairs, am glad to announce that the Senate has agreed to join your Alliance, Wyvern is happy to join. May our alliance last for ever! Regards, Brad1201 19:53, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Empire of Xank In response to the demand for withdrawal of the alliance between the Midget Nation-in-Exile and the Empire of Xank posted on the discussion page of Midget Nation-in-Exile, the Midget Nation wishes to inform you that the state of war with the Zonian Confederacy ended when they withdrew from the war on 20 March. I regret that the list of foreign relations was not updated in time and that confusion arose as a result of this. In conclusion, the Midget Nation-in-Exile would like to reaffirm the alliance made with the Empire of Xank. MidgetMaster 16:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) The Empire will add you back to their allies list.Souranply 17:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) OAM election Don't forget to vote if you intend to; one day left! A-One 07:30, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Friendly Relations Greetings from the Midget Nation-in-Exile. Due to your involvement on the opposing side in the Austenasian Civil War, our current diplomatic stance towards you is Enemy - we are not at war, but our diplomatic policy is to oppose you in intermicronational affairs. Now that the war is over, we would like to change this and commence friendly relations with the Zonian Confederacy, especially as the Empire of Xank is one of our allies. MidgetMaster 07:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) We accept your offer and will commence friendly relations with you immediattly. - Souranply 10:27, May 30, 2010 (UTC)